


Steamy Night

by Tsunderepotato



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cliche, Hotels, M/M, excessive use of bro, its a joke, this isnt serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsunderepotato/pseuds/Tsunderepotato
Summary: “haha bro….theres only one bed…” says mark“we can share…haha just kidding, I’ll sleep on the floor haha……unless….kidding again haha….but for real tho…”





	Steamy Night

Jone and markus walk into hotel room and oop  
uno bed, singol.  
“haha bro….theres only one bed…” says mark  
“we can share…haha just kidding, I’ll sleep on the floor haha……unless….kidding again haha….but for real tho…” jo Nathan say to mark lei  
“I like um don’t kno bro I guess we can share im like um fine with like than n all um in gonna like go take a um shower likebye um” mark says as he goes into the batghroom to shower  
johnny sits on the bed waiting for mark lee’s apperence. When he comes out of the bathroom with all of the steam he looks…like….

a ghost emerging from a concert fog machine haha fun-e right guys lol ;P  
johnny stairs for a while at mark’s…..uh……beauty?...... in awe until mark pulls a weird face  
“bro fam r u ok ur like lookin at me weird haha”

lustfully johnny rushes over to mark and picks him up over his sholder, he suplexes on the bed, a loud crack is heard..its mark’s spine”  
-pomf- “haha what are…” mark coughts up blood onto his shirt” “what are we gonna do on the bed bro”  
“my pp hard”

n then they kiss and live happily for like the rest of the night until they gotta wake up to go to a concert or sumn.

**Author's Note:**

> haha what if we shared a hotel room bed...just kidding.....unless.....


End file.
